Interest in the sport of surf-riding has increased at a rapid rate. As surfing and other wave-riding based sports have become more popular, demand for artificial waves has increased. While some attempts have been made to create artificial waves for surfers and other wave-riding sports, the waves created so far have not been able to simulate well the natural waves of these activities. The artificial waves created by current wave-generating apparatuses usually have limited shapes, sizes, speeds, and other features of wave profile or control thereof. Further improvements are possible for systems and methods of wave generation.